


A Different Kind of Present

by rippler3



Series: Gold and Brown [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lesbian Rey (Star Wars), Lesbian Sex, Life Day (Star Wars), Married Sex, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Space Wives, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippler3/pseuds/rippler3
Summary: One of the perks of doing Life Day as a couple is the presents you can give each other without anyone else watching. That, and the things you can do with those gifts...
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Rey
Series: Gold and Brown [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052288
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	A Different Kind of Present

Rey’s decided she wants a private Life Day this year. Kaydel finds that a surprise – Rey has loved the celebrations ever since her first with the Resistance. But this year, she’s decided she’d like to try a cosy one, snuggled away somewhere wintery with her wife. They’ll see all their friends in the new year, she reasons.

So they’ve booked a holiday cottage, what Kaydel calls a gite, in the Gallo mountains on Naboo. It’s a nice, comfortable spot which is good to return to after a spot of hiking along the paths over rock ridges or through forests. And when they want to spend all of Life Day itself in a thoroughly lazy fashion, it’s quite perfect for that too.

Their day begins just how Rey and Kaydel like it, entangled in bed with Rey spooning Kaydel, until the smaller of the two awakens properly.

“Morning love,” she says, stirring Rey from her slumber as she rolls over to lie on top of her. “Happy Life Day.”

“Right back at you.” Rey kisses her and cuddles her. “Ready to spend it being good and lazy?”

Kaydel squeezes her bum vigorously. “Oh, I make no promises about laziness, even if I am vowing a dressing gown day.”

“I like that vow. There’s something about you in nothing but a gown… me pulling it open, kissing your boobs, your cunny-” She’s interrupted by a gurgle in her belly. “But maybe we should eat and wash first. Besides, I need to you to put on a gown before I can ravish you in it.”

“Immediately horny as you’ve got me,” Kaydel sighs. “I agree.”

So they get breakfast in, before Rey calls dibs on the first shower. Then, whilst Kaydel’s washing, she slips into their room and fishes out a bag she’s secreted away. When she’s done with the contents, she pulls her gown back on and heads to the living room, where their presents sit.

Kaydel enters, finding her on the sofa, and fixes her with a suspicious look. “Rey, you’re clearly up to something. Care to tell me what?”

“How about I show?” Rey responds. She brings her hands up to the neckline of her gown. “Or… I let you unwrap me?”

“Always pushing the hard sell,” Kaydel tuts, but she’s already crossed the room, driven by curiosity, and undone the cord of Rey’s gown. Holding her breath in anticipation, she flings the garment open wide. “Oh, _damn!_ ” she squeaks, and then immediately giggles.

Rey is sprawled languorously on the couch in front of her in an unmistakable gold bikini. Little spirals of metal cover her breasts, and two long strips of red silk trail from under the gold, between her legs.

“My Life Day present,” Rey grins up at her. “From Leia – and yes, it really is _that_ bikini. I mean, she said she was getting rid of it either way and wanted it to go to someone who could put it to proper use… which I think means I get to give you an extra present.”

“This is the best fucking surprise,” Kaydel gushes, unable to stop herself.

“Hold that thought,” Rey tells her, “at least until you’ve opened your present.”

There are a few to get through before that, of course. Rey and Kaydel have each guessed the other’s intent, and both leave their mutual gifts until last. Amusingly, when they do, their minds turn out to be on the same track.

“Oh, I’ve read about these!” Kaydel exclaims, turning a silvery vibrator over in her hands and admiring the bulbous curve of its head. “Ryloth-made. You’ve been looking over my shoulder, haven’t you yer minx?”

Rey shrugs and winks. “A little, and then I went and read up myself. The Carouser seemed just right for how you like it.”

Her wife demurs. “I’m hardly about to disagree. Now open yours.”

What emerges as her gift is a dildo skinned in something like silicon, a thick layer from the feel. It’s plain white, but then the colour isn’t really the thing that gets Rey’s attention – rather the texture is the thing that’s immediately noticeable.

“It’s… squishy,” Rey says, bemused as she handles it.

“Yeah, it’s an interesting one,” Kaydel grins. “I did some research and this caught my eye. A Chandrilan Lively.” She taps a fingertip on the toy. “Tough outer layer, then some liquid under that surrounding the actual shaft. So there’s some play in the toy, see?”

“I’m not sure I do… yet.” Rey winks.

“That’s the spirit.” Kaydel returns the wink, and slips off the couch to kneel by Rey’s thighs. “You made the effort in the wardrobe department, so first fuck’s on me.”

“I love your sense of fairness,” Rey says, leaning forward to kiss Kaydel. Then she reaches down to undo the cord of Kaydel’s dressing gown, and opens it as if Kaydel’s breasts are another, particularly delightful gift. Which they are, in a sense, as far as Rey’s concerned.

“And I love fucking you. Which does mean these panties need a lil bit of nudging… ooh.” Kaydel’s flipped up the front bit of fabric and found only Rey’s neatly groomed cunt under it. The stip of metal that lies across Rey’s groin is the only other concession to a covering. “Very glad to be proven wrong.”

“Are you now?” Rey teases, tucking a single finger under her wife’s chin and gently coaxing her forward. Kaydel gets the message and bends to her task.

It’s hardly as if she doesn’t enough it, teasing Rey with kisses to her mound, the very edge of her bush, then her clit and her outer lips.

Rey reaches for the dildo and the tube of Naboo-made lube which came with it, interrupted at one or two points by little tremors of pleasure. Squeezing out a little bit, she rubs it on and sniffs. “Hmm, minty.”

“It’s locally made. Should give a nice little tingle – oh, why am I even telling you this?” Kaydel kisses right on Rey’s opening. “Gimme a bit and I’ll show you.”

She only means to get Rey aroused enough to begin with the toy, but as so often once she’s started, neither Rey nor Kaydel really want to stop. So Kaydel buries her tongue in Rey’s folds, pleasuring her with the firm, hard rhythm that gets Rey’s hands clutching the fabric of her gown and slick coursing from her.

With what Rey’s sure Kaydel will rationalise as needing to check Rey’s not too tight just now, her wife moves her tongue to Rey’s clit and slips two fingers into her. She twists them, curls them and wrings a gasping, juddering orgasm out of Rey.

“Happy Life Day,” is the smug purr that Rey hears, seemingly from a great distance even though she knows it’s coming from right between her thighs.

“Right back at you,” she breathes. “If that’s the starter, what the fuck is the main course?”

Kaydel’s hand comes tiptoeing up her thigh, alights on the Chandrilan Lively and slips back down. Rey cocks an eyebrow, though she’s easily won over by the smile on Kaydel’s elfin face.

“Today is our Life Day special, for Madame.” Kaydel’s putting on her infamous Theedian Waiter voice, but Rey’s not going to complain now. Enthusiasm in lovemaking is, after all, one of the things that made her marry this woman. “The extravagant ravishing, occasioned with delights from Chandrila and Ryloth.”

“You do have a plan,” Rey muses.

“How about we double up, darling?” Kaydel doesn’t even try to hide her eagerness, pointing at the vibrator next to Rey. “C’mon Rey! Tis the season for indulging.”

Rey gives her an indulgent look, along with the toy. Then her ears pick up a faint… it’s not quite a buzz, and it’s not quite a rumble as Kaydel starts the Carouser, but whatever that noise is called, it sets off a tingle between her legs.

“Before you object,” Kaydel says when she sees Rey’s eyes flick to the vibrator. “My present, I decide who’s coming from it first. Now, let’s see.” She gives Rey her trademark wicked grin, just grazing her labia with the vibrator. “Yeah, think your cunt’s about ready, huh?”

The coil of heat inside Rey is already back. Now it twists in her belly at the merest touch of the vibrator, making her whimper and thrust forward with her hips. Kaydel catches her eyes at that, and it’s all the confirmation she needs. She sets the dildo at Rey’s opening.

Rey’s vulva parts so readily after Kaydel’s tender attentions, the lube easing the penetration so she welcomes the toy into her.

It’s a curious mix of hard and soft, the firmness underlying the pliant outer layer. Rey bites her lip, fixated on the feeling of the dildo’s coating moving, ever so slightly, as it slides into her.

“How’s it feel?” her lover queries, pausing to let Rey get comfortable.

“Strange sensation,” Rey says. “But I’m into it. Let’s see how it is when you get it moving.”

Delightful, it turns out. The fluid part of the toy ebbs and flows with the motion of Kaydel’s hand, and it reverberates within Rey in peculiar but delicious ways. She can even see the little fluctuations as it slips in and out of her, pressed by the ridges and whorls of muscle and pressing back within her.

“Ahhh,” Rey moans, reaching out to stroke Kaydel’s cheek, earning herself a bright and questioning smile. “I’m into it,” she tells her, and the guileless satisfaction lights up Kaydel’s face.

When Kaydel gently twists it, and gets Rey to clench around the toy, it’s even better. When Rey starts her core flexing, thrusting, urging the dildo deeper into her cunt, it’s better still.

And right when Rey wonders if it could possibly be improved, Kaydel brings the vibrator into contact again, running it around where the dildo penetrates her. Her deep brown eyes follow the shudder she provokes, and she licks her lips.

“Oh fuck,” Rey blurts. “It’s so soft. I… oh, I think I can take that right on my clit.” The previous vibrators they’ve owned have tended to be too intense, even outright painful for Rey’s nub, but this one is gloriously smooth. Doesn’t hurt that its sound is also much more pleasant.

“You’re a vision,” Kaydel coos, kissing the bit of Rey’s inner thigh that will always judder at the touch of her lips.

Fresh ripples of pleasure run through Rey’s core, her inner bubble of heat simmering away now. Not wanting to throw Kaydel off – why interfere with an expert’s work? – she concentrates on her breasts, squeezing, rubbing and rolling her nipples between her fingers.

Finally Kaydel touches the vibrator to the base of the dildo, and the thrum permeates throughout Rey’s already sopping, throbbing sex. She cries out and gushes, borne back onto the sofa by the sheer force of her orgasm and recovering with deep, heaving breaths.

“Incredible,” she says, knowing she’s babbling. “Amazing, oh Force, beautiful, so fucked, amazing, chef’s kiss.”

“Chef’s kiss?” Kaydel asks, now kneeling up to face her. “Where?”

Rey surges forward and kisses her hard. “Right there,” she beams. Next she pulls Kaydel up into her lap, kissing, nuzzling and sucking her breasts. Soon she draws out those hushed, slow gasps that she prizes so, and Kaydel clutches at her head and shoulders. Kaydel's still wearing her open gown, and Rey's hand snakes under it, caressing her lover's back.

Rey kisses the skin between Kaydel’s little breasts. “You still got the toys there?”

“Uh, your dildo’s on the floor, but…”

Rey hears the low thrum of the vibrator and grins. “That’ll be just nice. After all…” she softly draws her fingertips across Kaydel’s clit and makes her mewl, every so quietly. “I do have my hands.”

“Then work your magic, darling.”

Rey parts her legs just a little, so Kaydel can still rest her buttocks on her thighs, but her thighs are parted enough to give Rey access. Kaydel leans back slightly, exposing the furled pink flower of her cunt.

Rey could hardly hold back now. Her hand traverses the downy gold of Kaydel’s bush, and she lets out a hum of pleasure as she find’s Kaydel’s sex already wet. “I love how turned on you get for me.”

“How couldn’t I?” is Kaydel’s rejoinder. “Getting to see your come.”

“Then let’s make you scream too,” Rey growls lustily. “You good to help out, Del?”

“Yes,” whispers Kaydel.

She brings the vibrator to her clit, while Rey slips two fingers inside, moving them in a slight stirring motion. Kaydel keens as Rey’s fingers traverse the full circuit of her vulva, and Rey smiles at her in answer, planting an affectionate kiss on her shoulder. Now she begins to thrust in, a gentle pulse of motion that soon as slick wetting Kaydel’s thighs and gathering on her hands.

Her wife buries her face in the crook of Rey’s neck, sighing as she presses the vibrator against her clit. With her free hand, snug under the gown, Rey strokes down her spine, before catching and kneading her buttocks.

Wonderful as the toys are, Rey always things there’s something about putting them aside and bringing her love off, the greedy suck of her cunt at Rey’s fingers. She squeezes Kaydel’s breast, strokes her soft belly and the silky hair of her mound, nibbles at her ear.

Then Kaydel’s hands hold her face, her lips press against Rey’s. And now their eyes are locked, Kaydel wanting Rey to see her pleasure, to see for herself the delight and care in Rey’s face.

“I’m gonna come for you,” she whimpers, as if her cunt clenching around Rey’s fingers hasn’t already given her away.

“Yeah?” Rey grins at her, working her fingers all the way in.

“ _Yes!_ Oh fuck, you do it to me so sweetly, I’m coming I’m-” Kaydel breaks off with a tremulous whimper which builds to a wail, rearing up before the strength goes out of her and Rey has to wrap her free arm around her waist, for fear of her wife toppling backwards.

“A-ha- _haaa_ …” Kaydel’s laugh turns into a happy sigh, Rey sucking her nipples and massaging her labia to ease her down from her climax. “I stand by my words, Rey. You _are_ the best present.”

“Aww.” Rey nuzzles against the hard pinkness of Kaydel’s nipple and glances down to her thighs, which Kaydel’s orgasm has left gloriously wet. Then she kisses Kaydel and whispers conspiratorially in her ear, “You know I’m not done with you yet.”

“So I suspected.” Her wife stands and pulls Rey up with her, the two women embracing. “How do you want me, Rey?”

“Down by the fire,” Rey murmurs. “I think you need a turn with the Lively. So how about I lie down…”

“And ask me to sit on your face?”

Rey gives her a look as she lowers herself to the rug. “I was gonna _try_ and put it more romantically. But yeah, bring that lovely quim of yours over here.”

If there’s one thing her wife knows, it’s how to indulge her. Kaydel struts to her and kneels over Rey, the firelight playing rosily over her thighs as she spreads herself wide. “Here you go.” She hands Rey the dildo, and Rey finds herself grinning as she traces her wife’s slit with the tip.

“You’re beautiful,” she whispers. Then she puts it to Kaydel’s opening, spreading her lips with the fingers of her other hand.

“ _Please_ ,” Kaydel whines. Rey obeys.

She’s always mesmerised by the way that a toy stretches Kaydel, the wetness that soon shows on it. She laps and licks around it, listening intently for the sounds from her wife and grinning when her thigh trembles.

“Force, that’s sexy,” she tells Kaydel, desire making her voice low and husky. But she wants to do more, to make this better still for Kaydel. Some Life Day magic… and then she sees the way that skin of the dildo flexes and ebbs, almost imperceptible.

Inspiration strikes, and she acts on it immediately. “What are you… oh! _Ohhhh!_ ” Kaydel squeals as Rey puts just a couple tiny pulses of motion into the dildo. “Was that you?”

“It was _a great disturbance in the Force_ ,” Rey purrs. “As if a Jedi Knight had a clever little toy in her hand and realised she could put her skills to smutty use – and make her wife come _everywhere_.”

Kaydel gives a half-yelp, half-laugh. “You’re wicked, Rey Connix, wicked. Now do it to me again!”

Rey accedes to her wife’s demand, and sets a steady rhythmic tremor running through the toy. She moves her tongue to Kaydel’s clit, running quickly across the little nub but dipping down at moments, greedy for the slick that runs down the length of the dildo as her lover’s pleasure builds to a peak.

It’s not long in coming. Kaydel’s orgasm is a glorious, screaming, spurting climax that leaves Rey’s face and chest awash with slick, and Kaydel slumped in a joyous heap on the carpet.

Rey rolls over to embrace her. “I love you,” she murmurs. “So, so much.”

“Love you right back.” Their fingers interlace as they kiss again. “Happy Life Day, Rey.”

“Happy Life Day, Kaydel.”

And it’s still only the morning, the rest of the day stretching out before them. Time enough for lunch, and for Rey to hoist Kaydel onto the cleared table and make a meal of her too. Time enough to run a bath and clamber in without any pretence of washing, before flinging themselves down on the spare bed before they’ve even towelled off. Time enough for wine, and mildly drunk scissoring in front of the fire. Time enough for them to crawl into bed and sleepily agree that a secluded Life Day, once in a long while, is very much worthwhile.


End file.
